


Shelter

by owlmoose



Series: Pieces of Thedas [42]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Kissing in the Rain, Rare Pairings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teagan seeks shelter from the storm, and finds welcome company there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr Kiss Fic meme, to the prompt Leliana/Teagan, Rain Kiss.

Storm clouds had been gathering over Redcliffe all day, and shortly after sunset they broke, dumping a torrent on the four armies encamped there. For an hour, Teagan tromped around the grounds in the rain, doing his best to help everyone take shelter; finally, he ducked under the eaves of the stable, soaking wet, legs caked with mud. He shook the water from his hair and wiped it from his eyes, and then noticed he wasn’t alone.

"Hello, Bann Teagan," the red-haired woman said, smiling at him.

It took him a moment to place her as the Orlesian archer from the Warden’s party. “Hello,” he replied. “I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage.”

"Because I know your name, or because you’re covered in mud?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "I suppose turnabout is fair play, there."

Teagan frowned, then laughed with realization. “You refer to my conversation with Alistair, at our first meeting almost a year ago. How on earth did you remember that?”

Her smile turned mischievous, eyes twinkly. “I am a storyteller, my lord. As such, I have a good memory for the colorful details that bring life to the telling of a tale. Such as the future king of Ferelden, playing in the mud as a boy.” She held out her hand. “Leliana, at your service.”

"Greetings, Leliana." He took the hand and bowed over it, before leaving a courtly kiss on the back of her fingers. "What brings you out here on such a miserable night?"

She glanced up the hill toward the castle. “I felt the need for some air. Inside was too heavy with the weight of historical importance. Then the rain started, I took cover, and here I am.” She looked at him. “And you?”

"I was getting Eamon’s troops in order to march out tomorrow. Which is rather harder when everyone is drenched." He looked at her with a grin. "And, I have to admit, I’d rather be out here, my boots on the ground, than in there with all the politicking."

Her smile broadened. “You are a wise man, Bann Teagan.”

"Please, just Teagan." He leaned back against the wall, close to her. "Still, some company on this miserable night might be welcome."

She widened her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. “What sort of company?”

"This sort." He kissed her, lightly; when he began to pull away, she leaned in and held him near with a hand to his arm.

"I think," she murmured against his mouth, "that sort of company would be most welcome indeed."

"Good," he said, and then he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her tighter, into their small shelter against the rain.


End file.
